


【洋岳】摇滚乐手与学生

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [11]
Category: ONER
Genre: AU, M/M, 年差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【洋岳】摇滚乐手与学生

十年年差

岳哥地下摇滚乐队吉他手兼主唱，地下有点名气

洋岳酒吧初遇洋16，岳26，本来当晚岳的歌词中有脏话，那晚全没唱，底下人问你怎么还改词呢，岳指着洋洋说害，这不是还有小孩儿呢吗


End file.
